russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radyo Singko 92.3 News FM
MONDAY-FRIDAY :For One PH :4 am - Wanted sa Radyo replay :5 am - Panahon TV :For Radyo5 :4 am - CHR music :5 am - Morning Calls (Laila Chikadora) (simulcast on 5) :6 am - Early All Ready (Orly Mercado and Cheryl Cosim) (simulcast on 5) :8 am - BolJak (Atty. Bruce Rivera, Atty. Jess Falcis and Maeanne Los Baños) :For Radyo5 :10 am - :Mon: Alagang Kapatid (Menchie Silvestre) :Tues-Fri: Perfect Morning (Cheryl Cosim) :11 am - :Mon: Alagang Kapatid (Menchie Silvestre) (continuation) :Tues: Perfect Morning (Cheryl Cosim) (continuation) :Wed-Fri: Aksyon Solusyon (Alex Tinsay) :For One PH :10 am - :Mon: Alagang Kapatid (Menchie Silvestre) :Tues-Fri: Perfect Morning (Cheryl Cosim) :11 am - :Mon: Mag-Badyet Tayo! (Chinkee Tan and Tintin Bersola-Babao) :Tues: Inay Ko Po! (Jennica Garcia and Pat Fernandez) :Wed: Kwentong Kutsara (Clang Garcia) :Thurs: Clinica Flavier (Dr. Jondi Flavier and Marga Vargas) :Fri: Usapang Kapa-TED (Atty. Theodore Te and Chi Bocobo) :12 nn - One Balita (Raffy Tulfo, with Jamie Herrell) (simulcast on 5) :12:30 pm - Relasyon (Dean Mel Sta. Maria and Gladys Lana-Lucas) :2 pm - Wanted sa Radyo (Raffy Tulfo and Sharee Roman) :4 pm - One Balita Pilipinas (Cheryl Cosim) (simulcast on 5) :4:30 pm - Cristy Fer Minute (Cristy Fermin and Wendell Alvarez) (also for Radyo5 every Wed & Fri: PBA) :6:30 pm - Aksyon (Luchi Cruz-Valdes and Ed Lingao) (simulcast on 5) :7:30 pm - Sa Totoo Lang (Cheryl Cosim, Jove Francisco and Chiqui Vergel) (also for Radyo5 every Wed & Fri: PBA) :8:30 pm - Isport Lang (Waylon Galvez and Flor Perez: also known as Zaldy Perez) (also for Radyo5 every Wed & Fri: PBA) :9:30 pm - Wag Po! (Lourd de Veyra, Jove Francisco, Patrick Paez, Ed Lingao, Manny Mogato and Melvyn Calderon) :For One PH :11 pm to 4 am - One PH replays :For Radyo5 :11 pm to 12 mn - Slow Down SATURDAY :4 am - One PH replays (for One PH) :5 am - Balita Alas Singko (Mon Gualvez and Maeanne Los Baños) :6 am - Healing Galing (Dra. Edinel Calvario and Nestor Tan) :8 am - Power and Play (Noli Eala) :10 am - Metro Sabado (Alex Tinsay and Izza Reniva-Cruz) :11 am - Tayo Tayo (Atty. Aya de Leon and Atty. Joyce Raboca) :12 nn - Oplan Asenso (Michelle Orosa-Ople and Gerard dela Peña) :2 pm - Love Idol (Ariel Villasanta) (for One PH at 2-3 pm: Chasedown Sabado with Gerry Ramos, Waylon Galvez and Flor Perez) :4 pm - 80s Sabado :6 pm - Ride Radio (Jay Taruc) :7 pm - Turbo Time with Mike and Lindy :8 pm - Tech Sabado (Jing Garcia and Atty. Melvin Calimag) :9 pm - Chillax Radio (Lourd de Veyra) :for One PH :11 pm to 5 am - One PH replays :for Radyo5 :11 pm to 12 mn - Slow Down SUNDAY :5 am - Balita Alas Singko (Mon Gualvez and Marlene Alcaide) :6 am - Chink Positive (Chinkee Tan and Cristina Lazo) :8 am - Word of God Network :9 am - Perfect Morning (Mon Gualvez) :10 am - Healing Galing (Dra. Edinel Calvario and Nestor Tan) :12 nn - Aksyon Sports (Ron delos Reyes) :2 pm - Iba ‘Yong Pinoy (Maricel Halili) :for One PH :3 pm to 4 am - One PH replays :for Radyo5 :3 pm - PBA :7 pm to 12 mn - Sunday by Heart :One PH also airs #RidePH with Jay Taruc.